


You Are My Sunshine (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocence, Love Confessions, Steve is an awkward lad, innocent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Steve is easily flustered, but it is around reader that it is ten times worse





	You Are My Sunshine (Steve Rogers x Reader)

Steve Rogers was an awkward man, shy in certain situations, but mostly awkward. So when he walks into the Avengers common room to see a pair of bare legs hanging from the end of one of the sofas, his face immediately explodes into a dark shade of red and a strangled noise exits his throat involuntarily.  
Y/N’s head whips up and looks over the back of the sofa at Steve, raising both her eyebrows, almost reaching her H/C hairline. “What’s up, Rogers?” She asked, placing her arms on top of the black sofa, a grin gracing her features.  
Steve didn’t know what to say, he opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish and this caused Y/N to let out a stream of giggles, before she whipped her legs off the sofa and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her waist. She, sort of, shuffled out from the sofa to approach where Steve was standing and he physically seemed to deflate a little at seeing her legs covered, having calmed down.  
Y/N uses one hand to push some H/C hair behind her ear and looks up at Steve with mischievous E/C eyes. She holds the checked blanket tighter around her waist for Steve’s comfort and hikes it up so that she can walk better.  
Steve looked at her a moment and she frowned at him, waving her hand in front of his face. “Hey, you okay?” She asks.  
He immediately snaps out of whatever place his head was at and looks down at her, giving her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I guess I’m just a little tired.” He rubs a hand over his neck.  
Y/N shakes her head with a smile and pats his shoulder. “They were only legs, big guy.” She tells him and walks towards the elevator, leaving Steve to look after her.  
As she disappears, Steve groans to himself and scrubs his hands over his face. He knew that he shouldn’t be so awkward and stupid, but he couldn’t help but be so flustered easily. Bucky always teased him about it. Especially when it came to Y/N. It seemed like with her, Steve was ten times worse than usual. Y/N just did something to him, it was like she had a hand around his heart and was squeezing as tightly as she good.  
Steve sighs and turns towards the kitchen to make coffee.  
\-------

Y/N stands with Bucky in the gym and clings on to his shiny metal arm. Bucky looks down at her, his brown hair flopping in front of his face.  
“Okay. Ready.” Y/N says and holds tighter to the arm. “Go.” She says.  
Bucky braces his legs and slowly lifts his arm up, dragging the much smaller H/C woman with him, causing her to let out a small squeak. He barely breaks a sweat or makes any sort of noise as he does it, making it look so effortless.  
“This is quite fun.” Y/N laughs, causing Bucky to crack a smile.  
“You look like a monkey hanging from a tree.” Bucky jokes and Y/N tries to swing her leg towards him to kick him in the side.  
“What is going on?”  
The sudden appearance of another being in the gym causes Y/N to lose her grip on Bucky’s arm and she crashes down to the ground. Y/N lets out a loud groan as she hits the floor, backside first. She wipes her sweaty hands on her trousers and looks up, frowning, to see a pale hand held out to her. Her eyes follow the hand and up the arm and continues until she meets the blue eyes of Steve, who is looking down at her with a small smile.  
“Sorry.” He whispers as Y/N takes his held out hand for him to pull her up.  
Y/N shakes her head. “It’s fine, I wasn’t that high.” She says. Bucky clears his throat and Steve realizes that he is still clinging onto her hand, he drops it like it burned him and his face goes red. Bucky ruffles Y/N’s hair and laughs, before heading towards the gym’s locker room.  
“Later, monkey, Steve.” He calls.  
Steve is left alone with Y/N and feels his heart start to squeeze within his chest. Y/N crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. Steve’s eyes travel over her H/C hair to her E/C eyes and over her features, she was truly beautiful. Even when she was frowning, she was stunning. He had always thought so, even when she first joined the Avengers after the Accords, when he first saw her he had thought she was the most beautiful woman he would ever meet. She would listen to old records with him when he was feeling nostalgic and she would take him to small diners around the state, she took him to old motorbike dealerships. She was wonderful. Everything about her.  
Steve stepped back sharply when a pair of hands were clapped in front of his face. Y/N was frowning at him, she had been doing that a lot lately. Maybe he was spacing out more. “Sorry.” He mumbled.  
Y/N let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You know, you shouldn’t feel so embarrassed around me.” She said.  
Steve cups her cheek in his hand and gives her a small smile. “I’m sorry.”  
“Stop saying sorry.” Y/N said softly.  
“S-okay. It’s just that…I came to realise something.” He said and paused, mostly for dramatic effect and slightly because he needed to collect his words.  
Y/N leans up as high as she can and kisses the corner of his mouth lightly. “Did you realise how much of an awesome girlfriend I am?” She asked.  
Steve laughs and leans his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered.  
He felt Y/N tense in his arms. When they had first started dating, Steve had told her all about his first love, the beautiful Peggy and how much of an amazing person she had been. Y/N knew how much her death had affected him. She would never think of taking Peggy’s place in Steve’s memory or heart, but to hear that he loved her. It was the best thing that Y/N had ever heard being said to her.  
Y/N takes a deep breath as tears flood her eyes, she leans her face up to press a kiss to Steve’s lips and she grins. “I love you too, darling.” She says.


End file.
